Another Dimension
by LegitAnimeVortex
Summary: HEY IT'S ANOTHER MAID-SAMA FAN FICTION WOAHHHHHHHH!.. Nope, You are wrong... If you are looking for that then look somewhere else because this is not your normal Fan fiction. It is alot like Maid-Sama, but isn't. It takes place in another dimension... Another Dimension of what would happen if she had no loving parents... And hated well- Everyone.. (Don't Worry Usui is still here)


**Hey guys what's up? This is my first story ever, so I love reviews and stuff. Anyways, the story you are about to read is a bit different from all the other Fanfictions, but hey difference makes the world go round. But besides that, enjoy the story!**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid-Sama Hiro Fujiwara does :D**

**Teru- Such a Tomboy**

My name is Teru and I am 16 and work as a maid for the fancy hotel, _Vacation Ilels. _I have dark brown hair and blue eyes. I am pale- very pale . I never dare to get a tan, since the only one who seemed to love me in my family, (Grandpa) died of skin cancer 2 years ago. My height is 5"6 and I'm skinny but really strong. I am a master of 3 different types of martail arts, Kendo, Juto, and bujustu. ( I mastered them to be able to protect myself) _Vacation Ilels _is not that bad of a job, unless you have a personality like me. So why the random description of myself? I just felt like it. So I could give you some juice in that little awesome imagination of your's.

_Vacation Ilels_, Is not a normal hotel... The staff get paid alot, the people who visit are normal, so how is it so different? Well I will tell you, the staff here ISN'T normal! It is like a dictatorship... For example, there are three classes you can get into, and staff judges you by your class.

1st class- The Manager himself. (how ironic)

2nd class- Managers right hand man (Only available to boys)... Ugh I really hate my manager, Tomoru, he is a sexist jerk. So far- 1 person works as this.

3rd class- Room Service (Also only available to boys)... All the other maids love them, because according to the manager they must be handsome in order to work there. They all wear black suits and are all playboys and big flirts, Even with the _customers_, Yeah I know right! So far- 10 people work as this

4th class- Maids (Only available to girls)... The ones who clean, serve the customers at the _Cafe Lounge,_ our hotels diner! We are the lowest class of all staff members... But none of the girls seem to care as long as they work along with the R.S (also known as Room service) There is literally a fangirl club about them. Am I the only one who finds this at all messed up?! We are all required to work in black maid outfits, that go at least 3 inches above my knees. This makes bending over IMPOSSIBLE! (literaly they are like short shorts) I forget sometimes how short my dress is, since I normally wear pants.

Now you must be thinking, why I work this job if I hate it so much? Well let me tell you something I have never told anyone else before, My family is in poverty and this job pays REALLY WELL. (even if I am the lowest class) I have 3 older brothers who don't work and sit on their butts doing nothing. Sometimes when I come home after a long day at work, I see beer cans and other evidence they had ANOTHER party. My parents don't give a crap about their kids, in fact they go on vacations for years at a time! (How irresponsible!) I am the youngest and the only one in my family who pays for the bills. My parents can afford to go on cruises and stuff only because they took all the money and left us- left me to carry all this weight on my shoulders. I swear once I get enough money, I will live by myself and carry my own weight, rather than my whole family's.

** The "Oh So Famous" Closet**

I was stationed in the main hall, and was supposed to smile and give directions and all the other basic crap when a man walked into the hall and spilled water all over the floor. Dang it, Stupid people. The man looked at me was all like, "Hey clean it up for me would ya!"

"Yes Sir." I said as polietly as I could. I wasn't allowed to be a smart ass so I just walked down to the closet, where they kept towels and cleaning supplies. I didn't want to go down to the closet, it was where maids would go in and willingly give their bodies up to a customer or a R.S (Manager doesn't care as long and finds it harmless). Hopefully I don't just walk in while some maid is getting raped.

I opened the closet door, slowly and before walking in said in a whisper, "Hello?" No one answered. So I went inside. It was dark, but not to dark. The door closed behind me and I turned on the light, which didn't really help at all. (The closet isn't that big at all, it's about the size of a walk-in closet in some houses. Anyways back to the story) _Crap! _There was a R.S in front of me. No one else seemed to be in here besides him... He's probably just doing his job._ Probably._

_Forget about him and look for the towels stupid!Remember you know at least 3 different martial arts, if he tries anything you will be fine! _Screamed the tiny chibi Teru.

Oh yeah forgot about that. I looked around for the towels, but couldn't find them, that's when I relized that Stupid R.S boy was standing right in front of them. Great... His back was against me, maybe if I tell him to move...

"Hey move so I can do my job." I said as cooly as possible.

The R.S said nothing and just shifted over a bit to look at a shelf of cleaning supplies. That's when I saw his face, his beatiful Emerald eyes... His name was known to very single maid of the hotel, the most mysterious R.S, Takumi, Usui. He was so well-known for being handsome and also having almost all the maids confess to him. But every single time he declined, breaking their hearts... The other R.S's would say yes to the maids, sleep with them, then just break up. But he was different.. I guess you could say he loved breaking hearts.

He has blonde hair, emerald eyes, Handsome features, and with a height of 5"10 he is basiclly a HOTTIE! As other girls would say... But now looking at him closely, he has pale skin, like mine...

_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TERU!**_ My mind just reminded me I had a job to do. Not only that but, Crap! Did he notice I was staring at him that long... Hopefully not.. Whatever just get the towels, The Towels! I saw them right there next to Usui.. Okay they were on the floor. Not that bad. I walked over to get them. I bent over to get them but guess what... I FORGOT ABOUT MY SHORT DRESS AND HOW IT SHOWS MY UNDERWEAR WHEN I BEND OVER! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo! Why, why, WHY at a time like this have I forgotten to fricken not bend over... *Facepalm* Maybe he didn't notice... But when I bent over to pick up the towels, I could have sworn that his eyes shifted to see me... Oh no! Wait, why do I care if he saw it? It doesn't matter and isn't that big of a deal... yeah yeah... No way he couldn't have seen my underwear. It's too dark...right?!

Yep I lied to myself. I had the towels in my hand and started walking towards the exit to the closet door. _What a weirdo..._ I thought. He didn't even talk the whole time I was there... At least I said something. *sigh* I turned the door nob but right when I was half-way out of the door, I heard Usui snicker sarcasticlly, "Pink, with Srawberries?" Holy Crap.. He really did see my underwear...

**Hey guys sorry about the cliffhanger. I don't like cliffhanger but then again, they are fun to write! MWHAHAHAH I AM SO EVIL. Anyways guys plz remember that this story is going to continue, THIS I SWEAR. But it might take a while because SCHOOL SUCKS! (Random Outbursts followed by a few curses and un-understandable murmurs) Oh.. Sorry Gommene ^_^**

**Yeah so leave reviews and stuff so I can look at all of your ideas please! I like seeing them because It shows me that people actually read it and support it. Who knows, If I see your review and like it, I will give you a huge shoutout like this- **_**PERSON WHO GAVE AN AWESOME REVIEW!**_** So guys, I will upload one tommorow, maybe, idk... But until then, Go sing in front of your house really loudly for 30 seconds, then walk away like nothing happened.**

**Love you guys, peace out **

**-LegitAnimeVortex**


End file.
